The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship
The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship was an e-wrestling tournament to determine a new LPW Transatlantic Champion. The eight-man tournament was contested on the Insanity brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) after newly appointed General Manager, Little Red Riding Hood, stripped the title from The Rik and announced the competition, which lasted from November 15, 2008 to January 18, 2009. The final saw The Rabbi from the United States defeat Ireland's Daniel Oakley at Honor Roll. The tournament featured random stipulations presented by Little Red, such as competing in rings littered throughout the arena, matches taking place simultaneously, and changing the match stipulations on the spot. The tournament also spotlighted the expanding globalization of the federation, being contested by Insanity superstars between North America and Europe, being separated by geographic brackets. Background At Altered Reality IV, Insanity's LPW Cleansed Champion, White Falcon, defeated Inferno's LPW Transatlantic Champion The Rik, who had an out of character no show. During the 2008 LPW Homecoming Draft, newly appointed Insanity General Manager, Little Red, tried to draft the Gingerbread Man with the 21st overall selection, but was soon informed she could not draft bakery. Instead, she opted to draft The Rik, despite him missing in action while holding one of the most prestigious LPW titles. On October 18, 2008, Little Red stripped The Rik of the LPW Transatlantic Championship and created an eight-man tournament named The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship. The tournament was broken down between the North American bracket (featuring America's The Rabbi and Andy Savana, plus Canada's Killswitch and Bryan Risk), while the European bracket consisted of Portugal's RaTo, Ireland's Daniel Oakley, and England's Cactus Sam and Blackwell. Locations Tournament Quarter-finals The first round of the tournament was contested on November 15, 2008 during the Insanity LIVE from San Antonio telecast. The added stipulation was that Little Red had placed several rings around the AT&T Center, and it was up to the competitors to find the ring. The first match was contested between The Rabbi and Bryan Risk, in which both competitors started in the ring, but were forced to sprint to a different ring in the garage area before a count-out. The Rabbi and Risk both made it to the ring in time, but Risk immediately was pinned after Rabbi hit the Blessing DDT on him. The second match between Cactus Sam and Daniel Oakley was moved to the concession stands near the front entrance of the AT&T Center. Here a ring was located, with Oakley getting the better of Cactus Sam after hitting Falling Down the Stairs. The third match of the tournament was between Andy Savana and ultra-Canadian Killswitch, with the ring being located in the Fun Police locker-room much to Killswitch's appall. As the rest of the Fun Police rooted on Killswitch in cheerleader outfits, Savana was able to advance after forcing Killswitch to tap to the Chamber of Pain. The fourth and final match of the quarterfinals was contested outside of the AT&T Center at Blackwell's Dark Carnival. With a home-"circus" advantage, Blackwell battled RaTo all throughout the fair grounds. In the end, RaTo was able to drop Blackwell from a ferris wheel into a lemonade stand. Semi-finals In the semi-finals at LPW Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special from the Mall of America, The Rabbi participated in his 50th match against Andy Savana in the first semi-final match of The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship Tournament. But because Little Red was playing with the production truck's entrance buttons, Fun Police stablemates and Transatlantic opponents RaTo and Daniel Oakley were also mistakenly introduced. With all four semi-finalists in the ring, Little Red told the referee to start both matches simultaneously. After the Fun Police were counted out while they were in the men's room taking a toilet break, the matches were changed to Falls Count Anywhere. RaTo and Oakley found themselves in Al's Farm Toys, while Savana started choking out Rabbi with a necklace at Osterman’s Jewellers. As the Fun Police fought each other with model airplanes, they tripped into Savana and Rabbi. Not happy about the interference, Oakley crashed the toy airplane into Rabbi and RaTo's skulls. Savana followed by hitting Oakley and tripping him down a flight of escalator stairs. Before the matches could get more out-of-control, RaTo grabbed a mic and told them to stop fighting each other since it was stupid. Oakley countered by saying "So is your mom" in one of the biggest burns ever seen in professional wrestling. The burn was so bad that Oakley stood there with the No Effect (which was nothing), making RaTo fall down and knocked Savana over the ledge where he fell onto a promotional car. Oakley curiously pinned RaTo to win his match. Rabbi went down to the car, hit the Hebrew Hammer, and pinned Savana to advance to the finals of The Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship. Final The tournament final saw The Rabbi take on Daniel Oakley at Honor Roll. Before the match, Little Red threw in her last wrench in the tournament, making the match to be contested under "Simon Says" Rules, or as she called it, "Little Red Says". During the match, the match stipulations would be changed at Little Red's commands. After a Falls Count Anywhere match was changed to a standard match, Rabbi caught Oakley leaping from the top rope, then powerbombing him three times for the Messughanator, making Rabbi the new LPW Transatlantic Champion. Bracket Andy Savana | RD1-team2= Killswitch | RD1-score1=3.93 | RD1-score2=0.00 | RD1-team3= The Rabbi | RD1-team4= Bryan Risk | RD1-score3=3.88 | RD1-score4=0.00 | RD1-team5= Blackwell | RD1-team6= RaTo | RD1-score5=3.65 | RD1-score6=4.03 | RD1-team7= Cactus Sam | RD1-team8= Daniel Oakley | RD1-team9= | RD1-score7=0.00 | RD1-score8=4.13 | RD1-score9= | RD2-team1= Andy Savana | RD2-team2= The Rabbi | RD2-score1=3.89 | RD2-score2=3.97 | RD2-team3= RaTo | RD2-team4= Daniel Oakley | RD2-score3=3.91 | RD2-score4=4.20 | RD3-team1= The Rabbi | RD3-team2= Daniel Oakley | RD3-score1=4.08 | RD3-score2=0.00 }} :Note: Scores indicate the e-wrestler's average promo score, based on a 0.00 to 5.00 rating. External links Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship Exciting Adventures of the Transatlantic Championship